As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems are equipped with components to facilitate remote management of such information management systems, whether remote management access is performed via remote desktop, virtual network computing (VNC), or virtual keyboard-video-mouse (KVM). While some existing approaches do support remote sound output and remote sound input, such support is via in-band access only through a main network fabric and not the predominant access path via an out-of-band management network capable of remote management regardless of whether an information handling system is predominantly powered on or off. In other words, out-of-band redirection methods utilizing a management controller of an information handling system do not support remote audio.
Information handling servers typically do not integrate audio controllers, codecs, headphone jacks, and/or microphone jacks due to cost, board space, etc. However, as audio-enabled application programs (e.g., voice-based personal assistant tools such as Siri and Cortana and increasing voice-control capability of browsers and other applications) become more common, consumers are becoming conditioned to expect voice control of information handling systems with feedback. In addition, expanded voice control capability may enhance usability for the sight-impaired or for those having physical impairments preventing the ability to type or operate a pointing device.